Soleil de Mort
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Ils savaient tous que leur Mort était proche. Elle se cachait, tapie dans des ténèbres, pour ensuite leur arracher le cœur. Mais, en attendant, ils vivaient. Ils vivaient de toutes leurs forces. / Remu n'avait qu'un seul but. Protéger Misa. Et cela même lorsque sa vie tombait en poussière.
1. Pénurie de chocolat - Matt & Mello

**Hello les amis ! Oui, oui, oui, je sais, _encore _un recueil ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Quand j'ai envie d'écrire sur un fandom, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Du coup, je me retrouve avec dix mille recueils. Mais tanpis ! Alors, aujourd'hui, je commence à écrire sur Death Note, l'un de mes manga préférés.**

**Donc ce recueil sera sur un peu tous les personnages, donc si vous avez un thème ou un perso à proposer, n'hésitez pas. Celui d'aujourd'hui est centré sur Matt et Mello, un couple qui risque de revenir assez souvent dans ce recueil tellement je les aime. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**Pénurie de chocolat**

* * *

\- Aller ! Putain de boss ! Je t'ai déjà frappé vingt fois avec mon épée ! Tu peux pas mourir, oui ?!

Mello soupira face au comportement de son ami. Il le sentit bouger et rouler sur son dos. En effet, Matt avait, cet après-midi, élu domicile sur le dos de Mello. En clair, il s'était littéralement vautré perpendiculairement à lui et jouait à sa console pendant que le blond lisait, une tablette de chocolat à la main. Ils étaient seuls dans le salon commun en compagnie de Near qui jouait avec ses robots près de la fenêtre. C'était plus qu'un miracle qu'aucune dispute n'ait lieu entre ce dernier et l'éternel second. Même Roger, qui était passé par là quelques minutes plus tôt, avait écarquillé les yeux, ahuri, et avait sorti son appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment qui ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais. Mello croqua dans le dernier carré de chocolat et tourna la tête vers Matt une fois qu'il l'eut avalé.

\- Matt, va me chercher une autre tablette de chocolat, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme qui s'excitait sur sa console.

\- Démerde-toi, rétorqua ce dernier en ne détachant pas les yeux une seule seconde de son jeu.

\- … D'accord.

Mello se redressa, renversant le _gamer_ au passage. Celui-ci retomba un pied sur le sol et une jambe pliée, la console glissant sur le parquet ciré.

\- Bon, maintenant que t'es debout, va me chercher une tablette de chocolat.

Matt grogna, mais su qu'il n'avait pas le choix en voyant le regard que lui lançait le blond. Un regard glacial et qui n'admettrait aucun refus. Il se leva donc et partit vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant, Mello, avec son chocolat ! Un vrai drogué ! Et après il lui disait d'arrêter la cigarette ! Il ne s'était pas regardé ! Matt entra finalement dans ce qui servait de cuisine à la Wammy's House, une immense pièce avec des congélateurs, des frigos et des plaques de cuisson partout, puis ouvrit le placard qu'il savait toujours remplit de chocolat à force de venir en chercher pour son ami. Mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant bleu ciel, il était vide. Vide. Pas de tablette. Pas une seule. Le jeune homme resta un instant figé avant de pâlir, verdir puis pâlir à nouveau. Oh non ! Pas de chocolat signifiait un Mello en pleine crise de manque et donc, de mauvaise humeur. Et un Mello de mauvaise humeur, c'était un Matt mort. Et une Wammy's House en pleine apocalypse accessoirement.

Alors que le _gamer_ retournait au salon, de grosses gouttes lui tombaient du front. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'annoncer la pénurie de chocolat à son camarade. De toute manière, ce dernier finirait bien par le découvrir tout seul. Il inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Mello se tourna immédiatement vers lui, abandonnant sa lecture.

\- Alors ? Elle est où ma tablette ?

Matt sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand les yeux scrutateurs du blond se posèrent sur lui. Il était foutu.

\- Je… il… il n'y en a…. plus, bafouilla-t-il pour ensuite sauter derrière un fauteuil le plus loin possible de son ami.

Même Near avait cessé de jouer avec ses robots et seule sa tête émergeait de l'arrière du canapé ou il s'était réfugié dès que Matt avait prononcé le mot « plus ». Mello ressemblait à une bombe à retardement, immobile et la bouche ouverte. On aurait presque pu entendre le _tic tac_ annonciateur de la catastrophe.

\- COMMENT ÇA PLUS DE CHOCOLAT ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE !

Et voilà, la bombe avait explosé. Matt jeta un coup d'œil à travers le bras du fauteuil et vit le blond se diriger vers lui avec rage. Ça y était, il allait mourir. « Adieu console et jeux vidéo. J'ai été heureux de vous connaitre. ». Soudain, il aperçût une ouverture dans la garde de son camarade qui approchait de plus en plus et saisit cette occasion pour filer. Il réussit à s'échapper dans le couloir et, alors qu'il courait de toutes ses forces vers la sortie de l'orphelinat, il entendit distinctement Mello hurler derrière lui :

\- REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT, JEEVAS ! TU VA CREVER !

Mission prioritaire : aller acheter une cinquantaine de tablettes de chocolat le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter de se faire tuer - et dépecer aussi - par Mello.

* * *

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience, laissez une petite review. Bisous ! **


	2. Ennui, humain et pitié - Ryuku

**Hello les amis ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un texte sur Ryuku, un personnage que j'adore tellement il est drôle et rusé à la fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ennui, humain et pitié**

* * *

Ryûku avait toujours été ennuyé par les humains. De pauvres petites choses faibles et sans grand intérêt, qui ne vivaient que pour s'animer dans une vie factice et éphémère. Ces créatures tellement perverties et vaniteuses qu'il en aurait vomi s'il le pouvait. Et puis, elles pouvaient être tellement idiotes, tellement bêtes. Toutes les fois où il avait fait laisser choir sa Death Note dans leur monde, il n'était tombé que sur des incapables n'ayant aucun plan et pas amusants pour un sou. En plus, la plupart du temps, ils ne lui achetaient même pas de pommes. Oui, décidément, ils l'ennuyaient affreusement.

Pourtant, un jour, Ryûku laissa à nouveau tomber une Death Note dans le monde des humains. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il allait encore devoir supporter un imbécile, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester avec les autres shinigamis qui passaient leurs journées à jouer aux cartes. Affligeants.

Mais, il s'était trompé. Ce fut un garçon pas comme les autres qui ramassa sa Death Note. Yagami Raito. Ryûku vit tout de suite qu'il allait enfin s'amuser après des siècles d'ennui. Raito, contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, était intelligent, sournois, avide justice et possédait une capacité de réflexion extrêmement supérieure à la normale. Et, lui, il lui donnait des pommes. Le shinigami sentait qu'il pouvait le divertir un peu.

Durant des semaines, des mois, des années, il le suivit sans éprouver le moindre ennui, la moindre pointe de dégoût envers cet humain. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'en avait jamais rencontré un comme Raito. Il prenait énormément de plaisir à l'observer, à le regarder agir. Au fur et à mesure, il voyait le garçon se noyer dans la folie, toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Il continuait néanmoins à le suivre, sentant que cette histoire devenait de plus en plus intéressante. Puis, finalement, Raito avait été démasqué. Et tout le monde put constater à quel point il avait plongé dans les méandres de la folie.

Ryûku observait la scène, invisible. Il voyait Raito s'enfuir en courant, le sang roulant sur sa peau pour tomber en flaques rougeâtres sur le sol. Le garçon de voulait pas échapper à ses anciens camarades. Loin de là. Il voulait lui échapper à lui, à ce shinigami qui l'avait accompagné jour et nuit pendant des années. Mais personne n'échappait à un shinigami. Personne. Ryûku marqua le nom du jeune homme dans sa Death Note.

_Yagami Raito._

Lettres noires sur papier blanc. Les ténèbres et le néant. Raito mourut en humain, lui qui voulait devenir Dieu. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie éternelle, Ryûku éprouva de la pitié envers quelqu'un.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je pense que le prochain sera sur Remu, mais je n'en suis pas encore sure. Bisous ! **


	3. Poussière protectrice - Remu

**Coucou les amis ! Je reviens ENFIN avec ce texte sur Remu, un autre personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup. Désolée de cette très longue attente, mais je suis un peu overbookée en ce moment. Breef, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Poussière protectrice**

* * *

La poussière tournoyait autour d'elle. _Sa_ poussière. Son corps disparaissait, purement et simplement. Elle laissa tomber la Death Note. Sur la page encore ouverte, on pouvait voir, écrit en grandes lettres chancelantes, le véritable nom de L. Elle n'avait eu qu'à le noter. Juste cela. Et tout se terminait à présent. Le sourire de Watari, les battements de cœur de L, sa propre vie. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle mourrait pour Misa, sa petite Misa. Elle s'était promis de la protéger, ses cheveux couleur de blé et sa bouille d'ange, pour rendre hommage à Jerasu. Mais pas seulement.

Car Remu avait commencé à éprouver de forts sentiments envers cette jeune mannequin, à force de la côtoyer tous les jours depuis que la jeune fille possédait sa Death Note. Elle ne l'avait réalisé que lorsqu'elle la vit se rapprocher inexorablement de ce Yagami Raito, cet humain perverti jusqu'à la moelle. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Raito avait attiré Misa dans ses filets et il était trop malin pour la laisser lui filer entre les doigts.

Et, à cause de lui, Remu se trouvait là, s'évaporant sous la lumière agressive des néons bleus. Elle sourit tandis que son visage commençait à s'effriter. Elle n'avait peut-être pas perdu. Peut-être Misa était-elle sauvée. Peut-être…

La poussière se rependît brusquement sur la Death Note désormais sans propriétaire. Remu n'était plus que particules suspendues au filament de l'air. Un dernier mot, un dernier soupir.

Misa…

* * *

**Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est un peu court... Oups ! Tanpis... Donnez-moi votre avis ! Bisous ! :3**


End file.
